Contention
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Luna's life is changed forever after letting her temper get the better of her. After an experiment that has failed for everyone before her, will she be the one actually survives the gruesome tests? Will she be able to control this new part of her for good and escape or will Hydra brainwash her into becoming a murderous assassin.


This is a story I've recently thought about. It's going to tie in with the Marvel Avenger Characters. Luna is my OC as are the people who are against her (You will see when you read it :D)

Please don't flame! If you have any feedback please review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is swearing. Enjoy!

 **Chapter one.**

I have to admit, walking home at this time of night makes me rather uncomfortable, it's not that I'm scared... Well maybe I am a little but it's more of the fact that recently more and more people are going missing. "It's all in your head Luna, just keep walking..."

Oh my name is Luna by the way, Luna Clarke I'm almost twenty four. I wouldn't say I'm a very interesting person, I'm currently studying to be a doctor at Bart's Medicine School in London, does that makes me sound like a better person to make conversation with? Well that's if you like talking about gross and gory things then I'm your gal! A sneeze broke my train of thought and I stopped at a road, standing underneath a slightly faulty street light that kept flickering as I wiped my nose with my sleeve... not very lady like I know but it's three in the morning and all my manners and the minuscule amount of sophistication I have goes out the window.

"Why didn't I get the bloody bus all the way home..." I groaned as the misty rain frizzed up my ginger hair and chilled my fingertips. It wasn't that I cared about my appearance, like what sane person would be up at this time to see me anyway?. Just as I stepped into the road, my black suede lace up boots splashed into a puddle causing me to jump back onto the curb, cursing under my breath. "Fuck sake, seriously?" I let out a deep angry sigh before seeing some headlights in the distance. The van was driving at quite a speed so I decided to wait, probably the worst decision of my life because little did I know they were about to drive straight into the puddle I just stepped in.

"What's the hur-..." The van drove straight into the puddle, causing the dirty stinking water to splash up onto my clothes, face and hair. "You fucking asshole!" In my vexed rage I picked up a empty beer bottle and threw it as hard as I could and to my surprise it actually hit the van, smashing the passenger sides window before it skidded round a corner. "Jerks." I huffed before storming across the street, pushing my dripping wet hair off my now freezing cold face. "Honestly can my night get any worse?!" I growled, stepping onto the pavement before the screeching of the same van echoed down the street. "What's this guys deal?" I pulled up my hood before resuming my walk home, trying not to look at the driver in the van as he drove passed, I imagine he is pretty pissed off.

Around ten minutes had passed before I reached my estate, I always found it quite eerie at this time of night. You could hear the city foxes screaming and because of all the houses and flats, it bounced off the brick walls causing the scream to amplify itself and echo. I shuddered, my damp clothes starting to make my body shiver and the annoying thing was I had to walk at least another five minutes to get to my place. "What a shitty night..." I yawned and stepped into the road before the van that splashed me earlier cut me off. This is it... This was how I died, all because some asshole drenched me and I smashed their window in a fit of justified rage. "Just ignore them..." I whispered, starting to walk around the van before I heard a slide of a van door open, "This isn't good..." I bit my lip hoping it was just coincidence that whoever this person was, was here.

"Hey!" An American male called out to me and I kept walking before I heard a number of heavy footsteps run up behind me. I didn't even have the chance to run before I felt at least two people grab me, covering my mouth to stifle the scream I was about to attempt.

"You little shit, do you really think I was just gonna let you get away with that?" He sounded horrible, his voice was deep and husky - husky in the way that a man would sound if he smoked like five packs of cigarettes a day. I was tense now, my legs making a rather feeble attempt to stop the two men from dragging me closer to the van. "I'm sure the big boss wouldn't mind taking this pretty thing too." My silver grey eyes widened as I kicked up a fuss, my pleas for help completely useless as they picked me up and threw my in the back of the van.

"No please!" I tried to get out the door before I felt arms round my waist, pulling me back into the van. "Let...Me...Go..." I huffed before the door of the van slid shut. "No... No...!" I elbowed the guy who had a hold of me before diving for the door, my fingers were on the handle before I got dragged back, my shirt rising up as I was sliding on the floor of the van toward my captures.

"Shut her up!" The American ordered from the front of the van, we were moving now and perhaps my screams would draw to much attention. "Yes boss!" The guy who was on top of me now sounded German, his knees had my arms pinned down at my side - he was so heavy that I struggled to breath.

"Get the fuck off me!" I screamed again before the second guy handed the German a metal pole. "Wait... No I'm sorry... I will shu-..." I couldn't even finish my sentence before I felt the cold metal across my head. I didn't pass out straight away, I felt my eyes rolling back into my skull and the pressure of the German's weight lift off my chest. I tried to say something but no sound left my lips - all I heard was my heart beat and a huge wave of dizziness spread across my body bringing a blanket of darkness with it.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was the horrible throbbing pain in my head, the second thing I felt was the extremely soft, thick carpet that was beneath me. "What...the..." I opened my eyes, gazing at a older man and a girl who couldn't be any older than ten. "Where am I?" The sound of a planes engines was quiet at first but the more aware I got the louder it sounded and I sat up off the floor in a rush before I was tugged a little lower. "This can't be real." My eyes were filling with tears as I stared at my cuffed wrists which were chained to a metal hook on the carpet.

"Are you alright? I wouldn't make too much noise..." The older man whispered, briefly turning his gaze to the American man. "They don't like it..." My chest started to tighten and I struggled for breath, I knew what was happening - I was having a panic attack and if I didn't snap out of it soon I would pass out again. "Miss... Please..." The man across from me pleaded and I gazed straight into his deep hazel eyes before calming myself, my stare soon moving onto the little girl who had the exact same eyes.

"Oh my god... that's your daughter isn't it?" my mouth fell open and I stared at the father of this young girl and I cried, what do they want with her? She's just a child! My body shook and I squeezed my eyes shut before I heard the leather of a chair squeak and muffled footsteps on the carpet heading in our direction.

"Awww sweetheart, why all the tears?" The American knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin, causing me to stare into his icy blue eyes. "I thought you wanted this? If it's the kid you are worried about..." He paused, glancing at her over his shoulder - causing her father to shuffle slightly in front of her in protection. "You probably won't survive the procedure to hear her screams." My lip trembled and I could barely get a breath out. "Maybe you will learn to control your temper in future." His strong hand was round my throat now and he squeezed, forcing me back against the wall of the plane. "Not long now sweetheart." He released his grip before I passed out and I gasped for breath, hearing the pilot voice in the speaker.

"We've reached our destination gentlemen, please prepare yourself's for landing."

The American and his goons belted up and I just sat there, breathing deeply as tears escaped and rolled down my cheeks. "I can't believe this is happening..." I muttered as I stared out the window, trying to see any hint of where we were. "I'm not supposed to die like this..." I shut my eyes, my hands gripping onto the chains as we came into land. Was this really it? I was hoping to have a great long life of saving lives and following in my fathers footsteps but now... Now I'm chained like a prisoner and for what? For some procedure? What kind of procedure is he talking about? Before I thought more about it the plane finally stopped moving and once the engine was shut down the American, German and the other guy opened the door.

"How many?"

"Three! Get the truck ready." The American ordered before walking over to where the three of us was chained, the German following right behind him. "Get the old man and his kid off first, I will sort out the chick."

"Of course." The German didn't argue he walked over to the father and child and unhooked their chains, dragging them off the floor and pushing them toward the door of the plane. "Move it! Faster!" I sat there, my hands shaking so much that I clenched them into tight fists to stop it.

"So sweetheart, Welcome to New York." He grinned and unhooked my chains, dragging me onto my feet. "I hope you like it, sorry you won't be able to see the sights." The American whispered into my ear, he was so close I could feel his warmth radiating off of him and onto my shaking body. New York? What the fuck was I doing in New York?! Before I could reply he shoved me forward and I stopped at the steps of the plane, gazing at the pastel pink and coral sky. It was such a beautiful sunrise for such a horrible, dark day. "Move it!" He shoved me down the steps and I caught my footing on the final step, tumbling forward landing on my hip and elbow.

"Mother fucker!" I groaned, rolling onto my back clutching my hip.

"Oops, gotta be more careful sweetheart." He grinned as he stood by my feet, his muscular arms crossing his strong toned chest.

"You bastard..." That rage that got me into this predicament latched onto me again and I drew my leg toward me and kicked out, my boot crunching into his groin causing him to groan and hunch over. This was another opportunity and I wasn't going to let it get away. I kicked him again but in the face this time, I felt so empowered and I grinned for the first time since I got into this situation. "Not so nice is it!" Before I could gloat some more two men I didn't recognize dragged me to my feet and I tried to struggle out of their grip but it only caused them to tighten their vice like hold even more.

"You...Stupid...Bitch!" The American screamed, getting off the floor to plant a strong and I mean 'strong' punch into my stomach. "You have just volunteered yourself to be the first to be tested." He growled, punching me again. If it wasn't for the two goons holding onto me I would be a mess on the floor right now but some how, it turns out I could manage to squeeze out one more sarcastic comment,

"But I don't...Remember volunteering..." I coughed and the American grunted, his face sour before he turned around, walking to the truck.

"Get her in the fucking truck."

"Let's not..." I muttered before I was once again, dragged into yet another vehicle. "Please just let us go..." I whispered as I was thrown in with the father and child, the two strangers just stood at the door staring at me with a slight smile.

"No can do cupcake." This man was too German and I slowly started moving towards the doors. "No.. Wait!" they slammed the doors shut in my face and I just sat there in darkness, listening to the cries of the small girl. I couldn't give up but I can help but fear what the hell was going to happen next.


End file.
